Talk:Blob
Merge with Gooey Article? I was thinking this article could be merged with Gooey's. "Blob" seems to be a fanon name with no official basis (same with the "sister" designation, or at least I've seen no official source on the matter). From what I understand, this is just a no-name, storyless character meant to quickly replace a human cameo sprite from the Japanese version. Add it the fact that it resembles and functions as a female Gooey, and I think it would be overall better for the wiki to remain official. LinkTheLefty (talk) 16:57, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Though the character is partially a replacement, it is still a character nonetheless. I imagine there's probably a KDL2 instruction manual that states this character's name; otherwise, just tag this article with the conjectural template.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 18:18, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not in my manual, and I'd imagine it doesn't exist in Japanese materials, so I'm not sure where the name would come from. But I've added the conjectural template as you suggested. Unless someone can provide evidence that it's an official name or that the character even has any real description, I think the name should be treated as such. LinkTheLefty (talk) 19:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Rename? Technically, Blobs are characters in Kirby's Avalanche -- you know, those gooey things that make up the whole game? With that said, we may want to rename this article. Any ideas for the name? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 06:32, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :I think this article's name should stay the same, with the ''Kirby's Avalanche character page renamed 'Blob (Kirby's Avalanche)', or something of the sort. A disambiguation page would be helpful. :I can't seem to find a page for this 'character' on the Wiki either. If there is no page for it, it is, again, best that this page's name remains unchanged. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 14:30, August 21, 2014 (UTC) ::I originally thought we called this "Blobby." Not too far off from it's "current" name, but it could work. I don't see a big problem with it. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 14:36, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Could we call her Glob? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 00:38, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::If there are already Blobs in the series, then I agree the conjectural name needs to be moved to make way for the official one... I mentioned this a while back, but why not merge this with Gooey's Kirby's Dream Land 2 section, since it's literally a sprite edit of him with a lighter shade and some different features? LinkTheLefty (talk) 19:22, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::Good idea. Until we learn otherwise, we'll say Both sprites are Gooey. NerdyBoutKirby ''BZZZZZ!'' 20:30, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::I know this talk is from a year ago, but the blobs are not related to Gooey since those are called Puyos (in plural) and come from the Madou Monogatari/Puyo Puyo series. Not sure why they localized it that way, but if it's going to be renamed or something please don't combine it with gooey since they are different characters. :::::Junkos (talk) 03:27, February 26, 2015 (UTC)